


Sweet Star Of Mine - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Douchebag Justin Hammer, F/M, Famous Natasha, Fist Fights, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Paparazzi, Past Sexual Assault, Secret Relationship, Sex, Stagehand Bucky, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Bucky is working as a stagehand at the local theater where a charity project is being held in the form of a show that features stars from the theater world as well as the movies. That's how Bucky Barnes meets Natasha Romanoff.Being starstruck, Bucky can't help being drawn to the famous actress. And perhaps it's just his own wishful thinking, but it does seem like Natasha's being partial to his company as well...In a world where a rumor can end a career, and a single picture can turn a life upside down, can two worlds colliding survive the impact to live another day?





	Sweet Star Of Mine - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

> My artworks for **[Chiyume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyume/pseuds/Chiyume)** 's wonderful story **["Sweet Star Of Mine"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264669)**.

My darlings! Until this year, I always avoided Reverse Big Bangs as an artist, thinking that my art (or whatever you call it) wouldn't be worth of claiming. Well, this year, I took the plunge and submitted two pieces each to the **[CapRBB](http://caprbb.dreamwidth.org/)** and the WinterHawkRBB (posting later this year). And while the claiming process is doing nothing good to my nerves, the result is simply perfect. _*inserts drumroll*_ Ladies and Gentlemen, I proudly present: **["Sweet Star Of Mine"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264669)** , a co-production with the one and only **[Chiyume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyume/pseuds/Chiyume)**. Carro, my darling, it was a blast to work with you on this and I hope we'll meet again on another Bang! *tacklehugs* As per usual, I won't spoil the story for you, but I promise you'll gonna love it!

And now, on with the (art) show!

** Original prompt: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/b4/30/A0NGuCCW_o.jpg)

** Cover: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/e7/e3/7DGYi9oj_o.jpg)

** Chapter Header: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/6a/81/UyMOlBeI_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/30/70/1bENTO0b_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/56/c9/JGZ98RKz_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/d6/d6/Wdl3ROE8_o.jpg)

** End Pic: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/3b/fa/s8qOX2iQ_o.jpg)

** Bonus Pics: **

_an alternate version of the end pic and the cover, the promo banner for tumblr & Dreamwidth, and a "Cast & Crew" sheet (as you might find it in a theater booklet for a play)_

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/ba/35/CJPBTme9_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/dd/0f/8PDGoKRK_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/e7/08/VfHIwuOI_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/ac/e5/ChtoyB15_o.jpg)

** Notes: **

**_Images:_ **

_Bucky:_ [Sebastian Stan Fan](https://sebastian-stan.com/imgs)

_Natasha:_ [Scarlett Johansson Fan](http://www.s-johansson.org/photos/)

_everything else:_ via Google Image Search (no copyright infringement intended)

_**Fonts:** _

_Title/Chapter Headers/End Pic/Bonus Pic titles/Promo pic title:_ [Willingar Diary](https://www.dafont.com/willingar-diary.font)

_Credits part I:_ [Streetscript Free](http://legionfonts.com/fonts/streetscript-free)

_Credits part II:_ [Amostely Signature](https://www.dafont.com/amostely-signature.font)

__Promo banner credits/Bonus Pic names:__ [Aladin](https://www.1001fonts.com/aladin-font.html)

**And now please head over to the story and leave my author some love!**


End file.
